Masquerade
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: Coming to the small nothing town of Mystic Falls was supposed to be an escape. Too bad that dream didn't last very long. Slow burn OC/?


She sighed as she tossed the last suitcase into the trunk of her car. A loud yawn erupted from her mouth as she stared with wide eyes at their house. Their house that now burned brightly as it was being eaten by the flames, a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded it. The clouds of smoke floating into the dark abyss that was the sky, covering the lights that were made of stars. The warmth radiating from the consuming flames that caressed her brought a bitter smile to her face. It was a good home, what a shame how things turned out. The smile was gone as the smell of burning flesh made her nose crinkle up as she tossed the box of matches up and down.

Her mind flashed to the two people who were lying dead within the building. She could only hope that they had properly killed them before the fire was ignited. After all, death by fire was a nasty way to go.

She knew she shouldn't feel guilty about all of it, but she couldn't help it. Guilt seemed to be her new constant companion for the past couple of years. If only it would go away, even for a minute.

Her eyes glanced away from the flames and the bodies who were trapped within it and back to her car. She made her way to the driver's seat as she listened for any sound of the police or firefighters.

They should be arriving soon if any of the nearby neighbors called them in.

Yet the only noise that she could hear was the roaring of the flames to the small chippers of the bugs that surrounded them.

With one last glance at their old home, she got into the car. Her hand quickly dropping the box of matches into the cupholder as she started the car. The smell of gasoline, blood, and smoke was strong on her clothes. She hoped that it would be possible to wash out after all this was one of her favorite shirts.

She let out a sigh as she started what could only be a very long drive. It was never fun having to leave and start over. Yet, they must for reasons unknown to her.

It was getting tiring...running away from something unbeknownst to her.

"You smell like death," the childish voice from the back seat said. She glanced at the rearview mirror. She raised her eyebrows at her small companion in the back.

"No fucking shit," she said monotonously as she licked her lips, capturing residue from her last meal. The child rolled her eyes and threw her an unimpressed look.

"Language Leah," she reprimanded. Her tone mocking as she shook her finger.

Leah gave her a deadpan look and rolled her eyes. It was too early to start a fight that would lead nowhere.

"I still don't get why we have to move," she grumbled instead as she turned on the radio. Smooth jazz started playing as she sped through the night. She started flipping through the channels.

"Do you have all the paperwork?"

Leah sighed at the obvious shift away from the topic but refused to acknowledge it. She was in no mood to fight a losing battle. Instead, she glanced at the passenger seat. The folders rested on the seat, neat and organized.

"Of course I do Clara. Try to have some faith in me," she sighed. The late 90s music replacing the jazz music. Good enough for her.

Clara tilted her head, her grey eyes glinting in amusement. "Is that why you checked to see if you had them?" Her lips twitched upwards.

Devil child. She should be considered a saint for putting up with her.

Leah gave her a weak glare before turning her attention to the road. "...shut up."

Clara let out a snort and shook her head. Strands of her russet curls coming loose from her braid.

"Why must we go to Mystic Falls? Small towns are so...shitty."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you from a small town?"

"Exactly."

Clara shrugged, "Consider it a vacation. Either way, we are going."

"We could've had a vacation in New York or LA or Seattle or like fifty other different cities," Leah muttered under her breath.

She smirked when she felt Clara kick the back of her seat with those short legs of her's.

"Fine, consider it a break. Uneventful is what we need."

Leah couldn't help but nod in agreement. Small towns are generally like that. Sleepy and boring with nothing amusing. How dull.

For the first time in awhile did she wish that her life was back to being more eventful.

However, their new destination seemed to be anything but that.

She debated whether to keep pushing the topic, but she knew that the decision was final. Clara knew what was best, she always did in these types of situations.

Leah slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Speeding off into the night leaving the destruction they caused behind them.

God she would kill for a nap right now.

* * *

**Another day, a new story. This is going to be an interesting ride. I hope yall enjoy this little introduction. Don't worry, ch 2 will be in good old Mystic Falls. **

**I think I will add some of the book elements into the story. A beautiful mix of show and book for some fun. This will probably end up being an OC romance, though it depends on how the writing goes.**

**Also a note on the genre choices: Romance will be a subplot and a slow-burn, just giving yall a heads up. Friendship and the theme of family will also play a role in this story, but options were limited.**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
